


Hide and seek

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega!Magnus, happy family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is playing hide and seek with his daughters. While the girls think that they had found the perfect hiding spot, little do they know that Magnus had known all about their secret hiding spot (the couch) all along.





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> With this part, I am ending these series. It was fun while it lasted, but at the same time, I think that this is a good time to end it. Maybe I'll continue it one day, but for now this is the end. I'm happy to see that so many people have liked reading this series, it means so much to me. I was kind of hesitant about writing Omegaverse at first, so I'm really thankful to all of you who supported this series so far :).

Magnus grinned when he heard giggling coming from behind of the couch and he then almost chuckled when he heard his older daughter, Madzie, telling the younger girl to be quiet if they didn't want to be found by their father. While Alec was in the middle of a phone call, Magnus was playing hide and seek with the girls and tried to make the time pass by quicker. The four of them had agreed to go out that evening, to the cinema and the girls were beyond excited. Maddie was three already, while Madzie was six. Magnus and Alec had adopted the girl when she was four and there needed a lot of adjusting to be done before Madzie felt comfortable in her new home. She rarely spoke at first, communicating only by nodding or shaking her head. But after a year or so, Madzie was slowly starting to come out of her shell and Magnus was really proud to see how far she had come.

Madzie’s background was anything but bright and even though she couldn’t remember most of it, the consequences still lingered around. In the first months of living with Alec and Magnus, she would keep them up during the nights because of her nightmares. She kept waking up, because a scary man was chasing her in her dreams. But, even though she was quiet, Madzie liked both Magnus and Alec. They were the first people that actually cared for her and when they asked her if she wanted to become a part of their family, she was beyond happy. Before being adopted, she had met Maddie as well and the two of them got along perfectly. She was proud to be a big sister and with Maddie’s help, it was easier for her to let go of her troubled past.

Even though Maddie was a little over a year when Madzie became a part of their family, she liked her bigger sister and now that she was a bit bigger, the girls had become inseparable. They spent all of their time playing together. Maryse and Robert, who finally stopped judging Alec and Isabelle, were also happy to see that the girl became a part of their family. Magnus’ mother was also happy about the news. Isabelle and Clary were often babysitting the two girls and Maddie and Madzie loved their aunts. And Jace; well, he was the ‘cool’ uncle. He tried to keep his cool around the girls, but Alec knew his brother; he was just a big softie on the inside, so it didn’t really surprise him when the blond was often coming over as well, showering the girls with all kids of presents, trying to prove that he was the coolest of the family.

The Omega’s smile grew wider as he stepped closer to the couch, Maddie’s giggles growing louder with his each step. The younger girl was beyond excited to be playing the game with Papa and she gripped onto Madzie little hand, who shushed her again, but then giggled as well when she heard Magnus stepping closer, covering her mouth with her palms and tried not to get caught by their father.

“Maddie, Madzie,” said Magnus, pretending to be still searching for the girls and Maddie almost burst into laughter. In their opinion, the hiding spot behind the couch was a perfect way to stay hidden forever without getting caught. “Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are,” said the Omega and then sat down onto the couch, letting out an overdramatic sigh and he leaned back. “Just where could they be?” he said and grinned when he heard whispering coming from behind the couch. “If you two don’t come out, Alec and I will have to go see that movie alone without you,” stated the Omega playfully and a silent “Oh no,” left Maddie’s mouth.

“Maddie wants to see the movie too,” whispered Maddie and looked over at Madzie, who just shook her head. She was older, so she knew when Magnus was only playing around with words. She placed a hand on top of Maddie’s shoulder, in order to keep her calm.

“Papa’s only joking,” said Madzie. “Because he can’t find us, he wants us to come out of our hiding spot,” she them muttered and Maddie frowned, not liking what she heard.

“That’s not nice. Papa’s cheating,” complained Maddie, her voice growing louder and she crossed her hands on top of her chest, just like she had seen Alec do that many times and she shook her head. She was angry and there was no way that she was going to come out of their hiding spot. Papa will just have to find them on his own.

Magnus chuckled when he listened to their conversation and then got back onto his legs, pretending to searching for the girls again. It was in that moment that Alec finally ended the phone call with Jace and returned back into the living room, frowning when he saw Magnus looking around as if he was searching for something. He arched an eyebrow when he heard Maddie’s and Madzie’s giggles and he the corners of his mouth curled up, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw that his Omega and their daughters were playing hide and seek. When Magnus saw Alec, he quickly placed a finger over his lips, signing him to be quiet and he then signed him to come closer.

“Alexander, darling, have you seen the girls anywhere?” asked Magnus and grinned when Alec looked over to the couch, but he then shook his head and sighed.

“No, I thought they were with you,” said the Alpha.

“Well, we were playing hide and seek while you were on the phone,” said Magnus and shook his head. “But they found such a good hiding spot that I can’t find them,” he then went on by saying the older male and Alec’s grin grew when he heard giggling again.

“That’s adorable,” whispered Alec when he saw Maddie peaking from behind the couch and she quickly hid herself again. Magnus nodded in agreement and then looked at the clock. While playing hide and seek had been fun, it was really about time to leave for the cinema if they wanted to catch that movie, so he came up with a plan to end the game without getting the girls too upset about being found.

Magnus signed Alec to go on one side of the couch, while Magnus went to the other one and then they leaned over to the girls at the same time. “Found you,” said Alec happily and both of the girls let out a loud scream when Papa and daddy suddenly appeared over at their side, but then started giggling when they were picked up. Alec lifted Maddie high up in the air, while Madzie reached up with her hands and Magnus picked her up and then carried her to the front of the couch and placed her down, the girl happily smiling.

“That was such a good hiding spot,” said Magnus and Madzie proudly beamed up at her father, nodding happily and then clapped with her hands.

“Yes, I found it,” said the older girl happily and Maddie frowned.

“Maddie helped too!” whined Maddie and placed her hands to her sides when Alec placed her down and tapped with one of her legs against the floor and Magnus had to hold back his laughter. At that moment, Maddie was a spitting image of Alec when he was annoyed. Alec chuckled and then placed a kiss on top of Maddie’s head.

“I know that you did,” said Alec and smiled. “Both of you did such a good job. Magnus almost couldn’t find you on his own,” he said and his smile grew wider. “If it wasn’t for me, he would be still searching around. Magnus, you should thank me,” teased Alec and Magnus gave him a playful poke against his shoulder.

“Aren’t you a modest one,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his lips.

“I’m as modest as they come,” said Alec and then turned to the girls. “Now then, I think we should slowly go out. We don’t want to be late for the movie, right?”

Maddie and Madzie nodded in unison and quickly started getting ready to leave the house. When the girls were in the middle of putting on their shoes, Magnus leaned against Alec and the Alpha smiled when he felt the weight of Magnus’ body being pressed against him. He wrapped an arm around his husband and then let out a happy sigh, Magnus resting his head on top of the other’s shoulder and he just shrugged. He was happy. Just the sight of their two daughters brought such joy to his heart. He was at the place in his life where everything seemed to slowly fall into its place and it was the same for Alec.

“Look at them go,” said Alec and chuckled when he saw that the two were in a great hurry to get ready for the movie. “I’ve never seen them so energetic before.”

“Well, this is going to be their first time at the cinema,” said the Omega and chuckled when he felt Alec’s fingers in his hair and he softly hummed at the touch. “We’ve done a good job with raising them, right?” suddenly asked Magnus and Alec straightened himself up, looking over at the other, cocking his head to the side. “What I mean is… We’re doing a good job as parents, right?”

“Of course, you’re an amazing father,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“The same goes for you,” muttered Magnus happily. “We’ve come so far, don’t you agree?”

“Yeah,” said Alec in the end after a few moments of thinking, memories flashing in front of his eyes and he then slowly nodded. He agreed with Magnus; both of them came a long way since they had become mates. Alec finished his studies with a lot of encouragement from Magnus and now he had a job of his dreams. Magnus still owned the dance studio, but was slowly expanding his business. Plus, they had a family of their own now. Everything was perfect.

“We’re ready,” said Madzie, waking Alecupt from his thinking and he quickly nodded, putting on his jacket. Magnus did the same and then, all four of them were ready for a fun evening out. The girls ended up having a great time at the cinema, Magnus and Alec happily holding each other’s hands as they were watching the movie with the girls, who fell asleep by the end of the movie, which wasn’t really all that surprising. They carried the sleeping girls back home and after tucking them in for the night, they spent some more time cuddled up next to each other before joining the girls in the land of dreams as well.

At the time, things were perfect. To the fated pair, things couldn’t get even more perfect and for once, they wished for nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^  
> As always, comments & opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
